1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to imaging devices, such as opthalmoscopes.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, opthalmoscopes are used to observe the rear of the eye, particularly the structures of the retina. A discussion of conventional opthalmoscope components, structure, and uses may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,585 to Heine, et al., entitled “Opthalmoscope Examination Pattern Having Slit and Surrounding Ring,” issued Apr. 6, 1976, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated entirely herein by reference.